


A trial in Rick.

by theotherdesanta



Category: Rick and Morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotherdesanta/pseuds/theotherdesanta
Summary: A dabble in roleplay turned into a short goodbye note. From Rick to Morty.Be good, you little shit.





	A trial in Rick.

**Author's Note:**

> With it being the eve of New Years and no hope of updating anything anytime soon I just felt this was appropriate for the occasion. No I’m not going anywhere, Sadly XD, but I’m choosing quality over quantity and taking my time with writing trikey and undertale. I’ll be back eventually but for now here’s some Rick feels. 
> 
> Hit me up on Instagram or just if you wanna see some shitposting, happy New Years everyone.

Be a genius, Morty. 

I-I I’mma blame this sentimental drivel on that questionable shot of forty year old liquor but...I don’t tell you enough, Morty. No where near e-fucking-nough of how much of a genius you are. 

All those times grandpa put you down...he...I didn’t mean it, Morty. You’re a genius and even I know it. Yeah you’re dumb now but you’re a kid, all kids are dumb till they figure out they’re not. 

It takes time, Morty. Time and a lifetime of hard liquor, Morty. 

I-I’m sorry, Morty. Your grandpa coulda been better at a lotta things. 

Like being a good dad to your mom, being a good husband to your grandma....being a better role model to you. 

Your dad is right, Morty...I am bad for the family, look at your sister...your mother...look at you, Morty...I coulda spent all this time helping you but I just hindered you, Morty. Hindered all of you. 

All of you have such potential...save for Jerry of course. 

But the rest of you all have potential to be great people and with me outta the picture you can all achieve that! 

This is goodbye, Morty. Forever. 

I’m doing the one good thing I can do for this family...pack my quantum generator and high tail it outta here. 

Be good, Morty. 

Be better than me. 

Be the genius I know you’re gonna be, Morty. 

Tell Beth, your mom, that something came up, a hot alien with nine vaginas needed her pipes cleaned or something, make it believable...make her be glad her old man ain’t here no more. 

Sincerely, Rick.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter, Instagram, Wattpad and wherever else you can find me. 
> 
> Please leave comments on how I can better my work and kudos are always appreciated. Later folks.


End file.
